El hombre de la banca del frente
by BCharlotte
Summary: Un hombre que va a sentarse siempre donde mismo, mirando a lo lejos a alguien, todo parece quedarse estático, ninguno de los dos se habla, pero ambos se miran... Se sienten... Y gracias a cierto francés eso que los separa desaparece.
1. Conociéndose

Bueno, esto debería haberlo subido mañana, pero vale la pena ;) esto lo escribo para regalárselo a cierta persona muy hermosa a la que quiero muchísimo, que me ha apoyado demasiado en la vida afuera de FF, y también en la vida dentro, más bien porque es gracias a ella que yo empecé a escribir por aquí, perdiendo el temor a hacerlo y con los grandes resultados que esto ha traído... **GusGuschan... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!** (adelantado, pero ñé)

Espero que este **FRUK** muy improvisado te agrade, intenté ponerle cosas que no había aplicado antes -se sonroja idiotamente.-  
Te amo mucho y espero que te guste mucho... **¡TE ADORO UN MONTÓN!**

**Y para los demás que leen, que les guste mucho... **

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sama, que es una súper linda persona :( amor para él.

* * *

Él era un hombre solitario, muy solitario… Well, well, demasiado solitario… Pero, ¿por qué estoy hablando en inglés? Bueno, supongo que sus mañas se pegan. Era rubio, un poco alto, no demasiado tampoco, y tenía unas cejas bastante pronunciadas que hacían destacar sus verdes y grandes ojos. Se sentaba siempre en el parque a ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin ánimos de nada interesante, sólo observar, ya que la verdad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer… Se colocaba los audífonos, con alguna canción que le sirviera para amenizar su soledad… Todo era tan simple a veces en su cabeza.

Estaba sentado, mientras en su cabeza sonaban bellas melodías, algunas canciones de los Rolling Stones, otras de los Beatles, y una que otra canción de Adele o de Michael Bublé… Todo para calmar un poco la angustia secreta que era permanente en su corazón en ese momento, un recuerdo, algo extraño, un ente al que miraba siempre de lejos, y que siempre estaba sentado frente a él, aunque claro, él no estaba simplemente escuchando música o algo así, él leía siempre en la banca de al frente, libros tan interesantes, que Arthur, el rubio de cejas pronunciadas y ojos color aceituna, comenzó a leer algunos, bueno, los que alcanzaba a ver desde la distancia y podía anotar el nombre en algún lado en ese momento… Pero el punto no giraba en torno a libros, giraba en torno a esa persona que estaba frente a él la mayoría de los días, cuyo nombre no sabía, pero se había fijado en cada uno de sus detalles anatómicos.

Él era rubio, pero su rubio era mucho más claro y suave que el suyo, sus ojos hundían como un océano profundo con ese color azul que poseían, tenía una barbita mal afeitada que era bastante seductora, y cada vez que leía se mordía los labios, y cómo no hacerlo, los libros que leía eran bastante… ¡No hay que mencionarlo siquiera! Como era una época fría solía usar suéter, mayoritariamente estos eran azules como sus ojos o rojos por algún motivo, de ambas formas lucía atractivo… Pantalones de colores muy oscuros, negros o marrones, zapatos de colores similares a lo anterior… Y bueno, había que mencionar que su cabello era una melena larga, con un volumen especial y que armonizaba su rostro, más esa sonrisa que le regalaba a todo mundo.

Esto último inquietaba al inglés de ojos verdes, ya que no podía comprender si ese hombre le regalaba sonrisas a él, o simplemente lo hacía porque sí. Tomando en cuenta además que, todos los libros que leía estaban en francés y bueno, Arthur no se manejaba demasiado en el idioma, por no decir que no tenía idea de una mierda. Aún así, se esforzó en leer los libros o simplemente buscarlos en sus versiones en inglés… ¿Se estaba obsesionando un poco, no? Nunca lo admitiría, ni se acercaría al chico de la banca de al frente… Jamás.

Ya habían pasado dos meses, desde que el panorama de la tarde de Arthur era ir a sentarse, cada vez hacía más frío gracias al invierno, y los patos que se sentaba a mirar en el agua ya habían desaparecido, pues éste se estaba congelando, pronto ese lugar estaría repleto de gente con ansias de patinar y tendría que ir menos al parque, es claro, a él lo que menos le interesa es relacionarse con las demás personas, sólo con él… con el francés que se sentaba en la banca de al frente. ¿Cómo supo que era francés? Lo supuso, o sea, leía en francés y si estaba en Inglaterra no sería precisamente canadiense o de algún otro lugar de habla francesa… A Francia e Inglaterra sólo los separaba el Canal de la Mancha, el English Channel para Arthur, La Manche para el francés, fuera el nombre que fuera, lo más probable es que ese hombre era francés. El de ojos verdes se mordió el labio mientras pensaba eso en su mente, ahí fue cuando quiso que la tierra lo tragara, mientras martirizaba sus labios mirando al francés, los ojos de este se impregnaron en los suyos por un largo rato. El inglés su ruborizó de sobremanera y bajó la mirada inmediatamente, miró su reproductor de música como si de verdad estuviera buscando algo… Mientras de reojo intentaba mirar al rubio que seguía mirándolo… ¿Qué le pasaba, eh? ¡No podía dejar de intimidarle con esa mirada sobre él! Arthur miró la hora, no era demasiado tarde, pero decidió que debía irse pronto… Antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más y comenzara a agitarse más de lo que ya estaba agitado. Sentía como si su corazón quisiera explotar en ese momento, no podía controlarse… ¡Tenía que desaparecer pronto, muy pronto!

─Oye ─dijo el francés antes de que Arthur se pusiera de pie.─

─¿Eh? ─preguntó el muchacho cuando ya estaba de pie─. No quiero ser descortés ─comenzó a decir de manera bastante lenta y tonta─, pero debo irme ahora… Se ha hecho muy tarde.

─Quisiera preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas ─dijo el francés lamiendo sus labios, provocando rubor en el rostro del inglés─. ¿Hace cuanto que me observas aquí? Calculé que eran unos… dos meses, pero quiero estar seguro ─dijo, guiñando su ojo.─

─¿Mirarte? ─rió Arthur─. ¡Qué ego! ¿Por qué yo podría haberte estado mirando? ─Arthur era un idiota, de eso no había duda, negar lo innegable estaba entre sus máximas facultades─. Eres muy gracioso, francés.

─¿Cómo supiste que yo era francés si estoy hablando contigo en inglés perfectamente pronunciado, eh? ─preguntó el muchacho sonriendo de oreja a oreja.─

─Porque los libros que lees son en francés ─dijo el inglés, pero con eso se desenmascaró de forma épica.─

Al notar la idiotez cometida, Arthur se mordió el labio inferior muy molesto, con ganas de pegarle una patada en los bajos a ese francés altanero y huir a su casa lo antes posible, pero no tenía la valentía para hacerlo.

─Mi nombre es Francis, ma belle fan ─dijo el francés en su oído muy lentamente.─

─¿F-Fan? You are mad, idiot ─gruñó el inglés─, si me disculpas ahora, me marcho, no quiero seguir conversando contigo…

─Eres muy atractivo, ¿sabías? Cuando me percaté de que me estabas mirando, yo tampoco podía parar de mirarte… Pero fui muy hábil para que no te dieras cuenta, exceptuando esta vez… Quería atraparte con las manos en la masa ─rió y miró directamente a los ojos del inglés─. ¿Me dejarías seducirte, beau lapin?

Arthur sintió como su corazón golpeaba, estaba decidido, huiría de ahí sin decir absolutamente nada… ¿Seducirlo? ¡Ya lo estaba haciendo, qué idiota! Bueno, no precisamente eso… El inglés no iba a asumir nada, menos decirle… "Oh, sí, Francis… sedúceme por favor"… ¡Ni loco! Era mejor irse pronto en ese momento, eso es lo que haría… Sólo en caso de una lluvia torrencial le costaría llegar a su casa que quedaba algunas calles más abajo… Pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, nunca pienses en posibles, porque la madre naturaleza se ríe de ti de sobremanera.

Antes de que el inglés comenzara a moverse para marcharse, su brazo fue agarrado por el francés y unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ambos… Lluvia… ¡Lluvia!

─Holy shit, It's raining ─gruñó Arthur, y la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más, dejando a ambos empapados.─

─Creo que estás atrapado ─dijo el francés sonriéndole, con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa muy amplia─. Mi casa está al frente, ¿no quieres venir a secarte?

─Si es una táctica para violarme, no funcionará ─bufó el inglés.─

─Me sorprende que me trates de esa manera sin siquiera conocerme, ¿quién era el que me estaba observando hace dos meses? ¡Lo estás haciendo mal, Arthur! ─rió Francis besando su frente─, si no entras ahora te resfriarás.

¿Había opción? No, no había opción. Francis vivía frente al parque, Arthur, a cinco cuadras… Entró a la casa, era bastante grande y olía delicioso… ¿Qué tipo de esencia tenía ese lugar para oler tan bien? Parecía olor a vainilla o algo por el estilo. Francis prendió todas las luces, abrió la puerta del baño, puso la calefacción.

─Puedes pasar al baño y ducharte si quieres, aquí hay una ropa que me pertenece… Supongo que te puede quedar bien, tenemos cuerpos parecidos… Quítate eso y me lo pasas para lavarlo ─dijo el francés facilitándole toallas y la ropa al inglés─. Yo estaré en mi habitación secándome y todo eso, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Arthur estaba confundido, el francés parecía buena persona de todas formas… Él había idealizado demasiado a Francis y se estaba dando cuenta de que en efecto era bastante dulce… Tenía algo que no podía explicar. El muchacho de ojos aceituna se estaba duchando en el baño del francés, el agua salía deliciosamente caliente, había perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo quería sentir el calor de dicha agua… Cuando cerró la llave, salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse y a vestirse, lo que el rubio de ojos color mar le había facilitado era un pantalón, calcetines, una camiseta de mangas largas y una suéter de color verde… Se vistió y se colocó unos zapatos que estaban en la puerta, que también notó que había dejado el francés. Cuando salió, vio a Francis afuera del baño, ya vestido y perfumado, volvió a ruborizarse con fuerza y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

─¿Te gustó mi baño, petit lapin? ─dijo el mayor pasándose la mano por el cabello─. No soy de lavarme mucho el cabello, pero esa agua de lluvia no le sienta nada bien ─rió observando a Arthur que no emitía sonido, de hecho parecía que en cualquier momento se hacía bolita.─

El francés se acercó a Arthur muy de cerca y acarició su rostro muy lentamente, lo acorraló un poco contra la pared y trató de robarle un beso, pero el inglés intentaba librarse de la trampa francesa. Lo empujó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos muy nervioso.

─¡Te dije que no funcionaría un intento de violación! ─gritó nervioso.─

─No haría nada que no quisieras ─sonrió Francis, tomando la ropa mojada de Arthur y colocándola en la lavadora─, pero noté que en el fondo no estás del todo en contra de que yo te haga algo… ¿O me equivoco?

─No quieras aprovecharte por el hecho de que eres guapo, ¿eh? ─dijo Arthur─, no me parece justo…

─Tú me gustas mucho… Observarte fue muy interesante durante este tiempo, ¿no quieres creerme o no quieres admitir que también te gusto?

─Tú no me gustas, Francis ─mintió el inglés respirando de manera agitada.─

─Tus nervios me dicen lo contrario ─dijo el francés robándole un beso a Arthur, que ya no pudo resistirse y correspondió, abriendo la boca de a poco, recibiendo a Francis con un poco de desesperación.─

El francés volvió a colocar a Arthur contra la pared, besándolo con aún más desesperación, jugando con el interior de su boca, sin poder controlarse del todo, sintió los pequeños quejidos del inglés y se rió de manera interna… ¡Realmente era un encanto el pequeño conejito de ojos verdes! Francis metió la mano por debajo de la ropa de Arthur con suavidad, provocando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo del inglés.

─Tus manos están ardiendo ─dijo el inglés mirando a Francis a los ojos.─

─No más que tu rostro ─dijo Francis besando el rostro del inglés son ternura.─

Ambos subieron hacia la habitación del francés, y se entregaron, lo que principalmente era uno de esos amores imposibles, algo que no podría ir más allá de la observación eterna, una relación tan lejana que no podría darse a no ser que alguien pierda el temor y se acerque… El mundo sería bastante mejor si existieran más Francis en el mundo, ¿no? Personas capaces de vencer sus temores y acercarse, quebrando el temor de quien los observa… ¡Qué dicha es ser atrevido!

─Eres muy dulce ─dijo Francis hablando en el cuello de Arthur.─

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó el menor confundido.─

─Tu cuerpo es dulce… ─dijo el francés pasando la lengua por el hombro del inglés.─

─¡A-Ah! ─musitó el inglés─. Thank you.

─Quiero que esto se repita muchas veces, ¿eh?

─Así será ─sonrió Arthur y se quedó dormido en los brazos del francés.─

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Y lo de siempre... **Habrá extra en caso de que GusGuschan lo quiera 1313**

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos (:


	2. Extra I: divague y explicación

He aquí el pequeño extra del regalo de **GusGus...** No hay nada muy especial, empieza por una divagación de la mente del inglés y termina con una situación en particular. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya... Amor para él.

* * *

_Estoy… en… ¿su cama? ¡Oh! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Desde que nosotros dos comenzamos con todo esto que… Nunca nos detenemos. Suspiré y me di vuelta mirando su rostro exhausto, una pequeña sonrisa idiota se me arrancó. Bastardo de cabellos rubios y largos… aún no podía creer que todo hubiese comenzado de una manera tan idiota… ¡Si no me hubiese hablado quizás a que miserable le estaría haciendo todo lo que me hizo anoche! Sin querer… esa frase la dije en voz alta. Se despertó y gruñó un poco._

_─¿Con quién estás hablando, mon cher? ─dijo quitándose el cabello del rostro. Me congelé, lo miré y aparté la mirada de inmediato.─_

_─No es nada… frog ─bufé irritado… No me gustaba que se me arrancaran los pensamientos por la boca. Menos a su lado y desnudo. Completamente indefenso.─_

_─¿Te encuentras triste, Arthur? ─me dijo, acercándose y tomándome para acogerme entre sus brazos… Comencé a sonrojarme idiotamente, como era normal con él a mi lado─. No sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo que te hago a ti a nadie ─sonrió mirándome a los ojos─, tu cuerpo es único… Y por haber pensado tal tontería tengo que regañarte de alguna manera, mon amour…_

_─¿A qué te refieres? ─dije lamiéndome los labios porque los tenía muy secos. Él se mordió el labio inferior y se lanzó sobre mí, besando mi cuello con apetito. Mi cuerpo comenzó a torcerse y unos pequeños gritos salieron de mi boca.─_

_Así comenzábamos y nos costaba terminar… Creo que de un tiempo a esta parte ya me había hecho el amor en todos los rincones de su casa… y, para ser honestos… también de la mía. El tiempo había pasado rápido y nuestra relación tomaba cada vez tintes más serios… Aunque con alguien como Francis la seriedad tomaba otro significado. Conocí a su madre, quien era… muy parecida a él… MUY PARECIDA._

_─Oh… ¿Este es el petit Arthur? ─dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos─, es tan pequeño y dulce… Y que bellas cejas tiene ─dijo, acariciando mis cejas… Me sentí turbado, nadie hace eso y cuando lo hacen me apeno, me sonrojo y me siento vulnerable.─_

_─No… please ─musitó muy nervioso, la madre de Francis me miró y me regaló una sonrisa, me fijé que se miró con el francés y comenzó a reír… ¿Qué les pasaba? Espero que ese bochorno no me haya hecho quedar mal… Sólo eso pedía.─_

_Con esta situación, me gané un castigo de por vida… Ahora cada vez que discutía con el rubio de ojos color… mar… Ese mar que te hunde y no te deja respirar… ¡Ese hermoso y jodido mar que abunda en sus putos ojos! Ok, lo admito… me sulfuré, lo siento… Nunca más. ¿En qué iba? A claro… Cuando discutía con la rana idiota y quería ganarle a mis sólidos argumentos con sus niñerías comenzaba a tocarme las cejas con sus dedos muy lentamente… Sabiendo que eso me ponía nervioso… ¡Como lo odio!_

_─F-Francis… No… Please ─decía, entre pequeños suspiros y el rojo de mi faz no quedaba atrás─. Please, stop Francis…_

_Qué desagradable era escucharme tan sumiso ante el francés… Y hablo en serio… Era un saco de sumisión, y él ahí, riéndose mientras me miraba… Entre todo me daba pequeños besos y no se detenía._

_─Ok, me rindo ─decía yo, y él paraba, abrazándome como que aquí no ha pasado nada.─_

_─¡Eres tan lindo, Arthur! ─siempre me decía eso… ¿De verdad pensaba que yo era lindo? Me ponía nervioso el hecho de creerlo, nunca me consideré lindo, tal vez podía ser un poco atractivo… quizás podía llegar a conquistar a alguien por el carácter… pero… ¿Lindo? Definitivamente sólo él podía creerme lindo─. Te amo tanto… petit lapin._

_Petit lapin para arriba, petit lapin para abajo… ¿Por qué me decía que era un conejito? Cada vez que me lo decía me latía el corazón a mil por hora, me abrazaba a él como un tonto y escuchaba sus latidos, uniformes pero rápidos en ese pecho tan confortable… Definitivamente estaba idiotamente enamorado de ese francés… Y no podía sobrellevarlo de mejor manera, más que tratando de dejar los miedos de lado._

…

Arthur estaba en la tina, pensando ampliamente en todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento en su vida… Estaba en el baño de Francis, todo estaba con ese olor a vainilla y lleno de rosas, de hecho, el agua donde estaba bañándose también tenía rosas… Más que un baño era un momento para estar relajado, aunque sus pensamientos lo que menos hacían era relajarlo. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió un poco… hasta que…

─Amour~ ─la voz del francés era fácil de reconocer, y su jugoso acento también─, ¿quieres unos masajes en la espalda? ─dijo el francés, que completamente desnudo entró al baño sin avisar─. Anda, que tengo unas manos fenomenales ─rió, guiñándole un ojo.─

─¡De ninguna manera! ─dijo Arthur a la defensiva─, y… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo desnudo aquí dentro?

─Quería compartir la tina contigo ─dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero.─

─¿Bañarte? ¿Qué bebiste, eh? Yo no me arriesgaría ─dijo Arthur, mala costumbre de tratarle mal cuando en su cabeza sólo quería que le diera mil veces adentro de dicha tina.─

─¡Qué cruel eres! ─dijo el francés con un tono de amarga tristeza─, sabes que esas cosas son habladurías… Déjame entrar a la tina contigo, cher… s'il vous plaît ─susurró cerca de su oído… ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? Ni idea.─

─Of course not! ─chilló el inglés cuando sintió el aliento de Francis en su cuello.─

El francés hizo caso omiso a las amenazas impuestas por el rubio de ojos aceituna y se metió a la tina… Arthur desvió la mirada, porque Francis permanecía de pie y lo que veía frente a su rostro… era… precisamente…

─Oh~ La Tour Eiffel está animada ─dijo el francés riéndose tontamente.─

─¡Si te vas a meter hazlo de una buena vez! ─gritó el inglés muy sonrojado y nervioso.─

Francis se sentó sobre Arthur y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa pícara en los labios… Se acercó y besó su frente con cariño.

─Ahora, ¿me vas a decir lo que te tiene tan preocupado? ─preguntó el francés acariciando el cabello del inglés.─

─¿Qué has dicho? ─preguntó el de ojos verdes.─

─Sé que algo te tiene preocupado… Me has evitado todo el día y has estado aquí, en esta tina… Estás muy helado y tus manos están arrugadas… ¿He hecho algo malo, cher? ─el inglés se ruborizó ante el rostro de preocupación de Francis. Tomó aire y trató de hablar.─

─Estuve pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado… Y que… no importa lo que pase, siempre abunda un miedo en mi interior… Ya sabes, no soy alguien que se considere bello o algo por el estilo, como tú dices que soy… Para mis ojos… Nunca podría gustarle a alguien como tú.

Una mueca desaprobatoria se dibujó en el rostro de Francis, quien se sacó un poco el cabello del rostro y trató de buscar las palabras correctas.

─Tú eres único Arthur… Y no te lo digo para animarte, te lo digo porque es verdad… ¿Crees que me hubiera acercado de no ser verdaderas y fuertes mis intensiones? Tu carita de interés me llamó la atención desde el principio, sería un idiota de no haberme acercado. Además… ¿Qué tan importante es la apariencia para ti? Yo tal vez… soy guapo, tal vez bastante guapo ─una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios─, pero… estoy seguro de que tú no estás conmigo por eso… Ni siquiera por la forma en que hacemos el amor… Tus ojos me llaman cada vez que me miran, tu rostro al ruborizarse, la forma en que tratas de evitarme… Todo me incita a acercarme más y más a ti ─se lamió los labios y se acercó al cuello del inglés sin dejarle decir nada… por unos minutos.─

─F-Fran…cis… ─dijo el inglés entre un pequeño suspiro.─

─¿Aún tienes dudas, o debo demostrártelo de otra manera? ─dijo Francis.─

─Salgamos de aquí… Al agua está fría ─dijo el inglés temblando y aferrádose al francés, quien abrió los ojos y lo sacó de la tina llevándolo hacia la habitación.─

─¡No es necesario que me seques y todo eso! ─dijo el inglés, mientras Francis lo secaba con una toalla y le quitaba las rosas del cuerpo que le habían quedado pegadas─, además tu también quedaste algo mojado.

─Yo me preocupo de eso… Ahora, sólo falta secarte un poquito por detrás de la oreja ─rió, besándole la frente─. Listo, señor llorón, estás seco.

Arthur bufó y cuando fue a colocarse ropa miró al francés secarse… Cuando éste le devolvió la mirada él la apartó… Francis lanzó la toalla y le agarró el rostro─. No hagas eso cuando sé que me estás mirando… Puedes hacerlo aunque mis ojos estén pegados en ti… Me gusta sentir eso.

─Eres un fogoso ─le respondió el rubio de ojos verdes.─

Francis besó su mejilla y lo tomó del brazo, quedando ambos sobre la cama, abrazados… El frío pasó a segundo plano, porque juntos no podían sentirlo… Arthur se aferró en el cuerpo del francés, quien lo recibía alegre… Muy alegre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustó leer sus mensajes por el primer capítulo y espero que este les guste.  
Las espero en algún otro escrito...  
Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.


End file.
